Second Cell Project
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Somebody is out to get the Z warriors, and to do this he has taken up the Cell plans and changed them slightly... such as this time it's a girl...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own DBZ, though I wish I owned Gohan and Vegeta. I don't exactly know when or where this story would take place, as I have never seen DBGT. However I'm putting Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra in it. Please review after reading or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com

            PROLOUGE

            Kyle saw the light on in his basement, and braced himself. 

            'I really have to get dad out of there, he's starting to go senile. He actually thinks he found the plans for the making of Cell.'

            Kyle shuddered just thinking that, it had been many many years since Cell had attacked, and Kyle had been very small, but his own mother had been killed from one of his attacks.

            Kyle tryed turning the doorknob to the door to downstairs, not excepting it to be open. In truth Kyle had never even been in his own basement. His father was quite a brilliant genius, and he kept his lab tightly locked up.  Kyle felt excited as just the prospect of getting to see his father's lab.

            "Dad?" he called down.

            He saw a figure jump, surprised in the distance. Kyle then looked above his dad and gasped at what he saw, he ran down the stairs.

            "Dad! W-What is that?"

            "Ah... Kyle. This is our savior."

            "What are you nuts old man? This is probably illegal!"

            "No... You won't tell anyone Kyle! This, this is the second Cell project. Highly advanced, taking the cells from all of those fighter's strongest levels. My creation will avenge us."

            "You are crazy..."Kyle said, disbeliving his situation.

            "No, the Z fighters will never stand a chance now. With my changes on the Cell Project, we will conquer all!  I have changed all the downfalls of every fighter that has been defeated. First of all this creation is pure flesh. No evolving stages, just pure flesh. Secondly, boasting and bragging about their power has been the hugest downfall of all fighters in the universe, this one will be mute. No voice. And thirdly, something the Z fighters will never except, this one will be female."

            Kyle was dumbstruck.

            "B-But why?!"

            "Because they took your mother from us, Kyle! Surely you must see that it is their fault."

            Kyle tried to push his father out of the way, to destroy this creature from hell itself.

            However his father simply hit the pressure point at the base of his neck, and Kyle slipped into unconciousness.

            "Kyle...I thought you would understand." the old man placed a hand on the glass, cold. "But don't worry my beloved, nothing can stop us now."


	2. Chapter One-A Great Terrible Power

CHAPTER ONE- A Great Terrible Power

            Marron, Bra, and Pan sat waiting patiently for Trunks and Goten to pick them up. The five had hurried out of their houses that gorgeous Saturday morning, and then promptly split up so the girls could go shopping, and the boys... well be boys.

            Suddenly Trunks' car pulled up.

            "Come on!" he yelled. "Or we're going to be late!"

            They sped away from the side. Today was a reunion for their families, where they saw each other almost every day, their families did not. The three girls sat in the back seat scoping out what they had bought, well the boys cranked up the music.

            Finally they arrived at the Kame House, only half an hour late.

            "Darn!" Goten said, as they realized all the food was gone. Just like his father, he never missed a chance for a good meal.

            "Nice going." Bra said, slapping Trunks over the head.

            Trunks rubbed his head reprochfully, as they hurried over to where their families sat.

            "Where have you been brats?" Vegeta asked, as Bra and Pan sat down next to him and Bulma.

            "Uh... just a little late.." Trunks answered. "Is there any food left?" he asked hopefully.

            Bulma shook her head.

            "Nope. I told you to be on time."

            "But it wasn't my fault." Bra whined. "Trunks was late to pick us up."

            "Well I did tell that Goku was going to be here.... So you should have made sure that Trunks was on time." Bulma answered, making the point clear that she wasn't going to argue anymore.

            The five kids glanced at each other dejectidally.

            It had been a few years since Majin Buu, and everything had been peaceful since then. Gohan and Videl had gotten married and Pan had been born. Vegeta and Bulma had Bra. Nothing really exciting had happened. Bra and Pan were in their last year of high school, and Goten, Trunks, and Marron were all in collage. Trunks and Goten had an apartment together, while the girls still lived with their parents.

            Goku was still dead, but every year he would pop in and pay them a visit. 

            Other then that, they could have been living the lives of any teenager in the world. Sure they still trained  (or Vegeta threatened he would kill them) but not everyday like they had to when they were younger.

            Goku stuck his head out of the door.

            "So Vegeta, are we gonna spar or not? Oh! Hiya Goten! Hiya Pan! Marron, Trunks, Bra!"

            The kids nodded to him, glad to see he was back. Vegeta stood up.

            "Sure Kakarott."

            Goten and Trunks stopped whining immediately at the prospect of getting to see their dads spar.

            Goku and Vegeta lept at each other, their powers begining to grow immensely, sending everyone else running to see the approaching sparring session. Every year it was the same, Goku and Vegeta would test out their new skills to see who had increased to a greater extent over the period of time. It seemed almost as though they would switch back and forth, Goku would win, then Vegeta, then Goku, and etc. Again the cycle started with everyone aghast at the numbers of power that were being, almost created.

            Finally both paused, breathing heavily, cut and bruised in numerous places.

            Both equal.

            Preparing for the blow that would decided the outcome of the match.

            Half way powered up however, both stopped, and their powers began to decreased.

            "What happened?" Goten yelled.

            Goku and Vegeta both landed, but didn't look at him. They were looking towards the horizon, as if seeing something the others couldn't.

            "What is it Goku?" Krillin asked cautiously.

            "For a moment... there was a great, terrible power...."

            "Power?" Trunks asked confused, glancing at Goten.

            Vegeta nodded too.

            "If it was unleased it would destory us all." Goku said, sounding very much unlike him,

            "How come you two could feel it, but none of us could?" Yamcha asked.

            "I don't know. It flashed so fast I wasn't even sure I felt it." Goku answered.

            There was uneasy silence, before they heard Bulma and ChiChi yelling.

            "Hey you bums! You said you'd take us home half an hour ago! Come on! Master Roshi is trying to get us too to do dirty things again!"  Bulma yelled, begining to drag Vegeta away from the circle of fighters.

            Trunks glanced down at his watch.

            "Ah....shitaki mushrooms.... we're not going to be able to get in the apartment, Goten."

            The apartment they lived at had some very strange strict rules, like if the tenants tryed to come in after midnight, they wouldn't be allowed to.      

            "Uh... mom can we stay with you?" Trunks asked tentavily.

            Bulma sighed and nodded.

            "Me too?" Pan asked, popping up. She glanced at Gohan and then at Bulma.

            Both nodded, and Pan gave a little cheer.

            So they took off into the night sky.


	3. Chapter Two- Visitor

CHAPTER TWO- VISITOR

            When Bulma was set down by Vegeta, she felt half asleep, and they waited at the curb for the kids to come and park the car. Bulma fumbled through her pockets for the key to the door.

            When Bra, Pan, Goten, and Trunks got there they proceeded up the walk. When they got to the step, Bulma let out a small shriek.

            "What is it Ka-saan?" Bra asked, sounding nervous.

            Bulma knelt down.

            "Woman... what are you doing?" Vegeta demanded, sounding annoyed.

            "Vegeta...there's somebody here..." Bulma said, getting up clutching his arm.

            Vegeta didn't say anything, but knelt to the ground.

            "It's a girl.....but I can't sense her, she must be dead." he said getting up.

            Bulma shrieked again, but Trunks clamped a hand over her mouth and knelt next to his father.

            "But there's a pulse.... but I can't sense her either."

            "If she has a pulse take her inside!" Bulma demanded.

            Vegeta looked up at her for a moment as though he were going to argue, but Trunks picked up the limp figure and walked inside, after fumbling with the keys for a moment.

            They all filed in not say anything. Bra silently clicked a light on it, and Trunks put the girl down on a couch.

            Bulma hurried over, and felt her pulse.

            "She is alive.... Can't any of you sense her?"

            They all shook their head, quite perplexed by this whole situation.

            Bulma frowned, but didn't say anything, examining the girl's body for injuries.

            "I think she just may be unconcious. I can't find any external injuries."

            "So can we just let her go now?" Vegeta replied curtly.

            "She may have come here for a reason Veggie."

            "Don't call me Veggie!" he barked sharply.

            "But you're so cute when you get mad, Veggie." Bulma replied, smiling up at him.

            "Number one baka woman, my name is Vegeta. Number two, I am not cute!"

            Bulma smirked and shook her head.

            The girl tossed and turned on the couch. Bulma turned back to her ignoring Vegeta's protests.

            "Trunks, can you take her into a room please?"

            "Are you sure Mom? She may be here to attack us." Trunks said nervously.

            "Trunks... Please? It's not like her ki level is that high, and you could defend against her anyway."

            "We can't even feel her ki level." Trunks muttered as he picked up the girl and moved her to a room.

            "Woman, do you like collecting stray humans?"Vegeta asked.

            Bulma put her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner.

            "No Vegeta! I just like to help people in trouble!"

            Vegeta didn't say anything but went into their room. Bra, Goten, and Pan seemed to become reanimated too. Bra took Pan's hand and dragged her into her room. Goten walked down the hall that Trunks had disappeared into after bidding Bulma a quick thanks.

            Author's Note: Wow... those chapters have really stunk so far. Don't hate me! It's so hard starting off stories. Plus I can't post cuz FF.net is still down. But hey I got me message boards to work! So check them out ok? server2.ikonboard.com/Vegeta. Yeah! Happy! Anyway... I broke my toe, so send me get wells so I can update, and yell at FF.net for not being up yet. I hope this story starts to get better, cuz it seems to pretty much suck so far. Oh well, review or email me vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	4. Chapter Three-A girl named Aiko

CHAPTER THREE- A GIRL NAMED AIKO

            The next morning dawned clear and early. (as they usually do dawn early) Bulma sighed and stretched in bed. She saw that Vegeta was already gone out of bed, probably to train with Trunks and Goten. Bulma pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her robe before slipping into the hall.

            She peered into the room that Trunks and Goten had been staying in and indeed, both twin beds were empty, and unmade. She checked in on Bra and Pan too, who were still sleeping. Then Bulma proceeded down the hall to one of the many guest rooms where the girl was staying. She knew very well that Vegeta and Trunks wouldn't approve of her going by herself just in case this stranger was an enemy, but Bulma didn't really believe that the petite, defenseless girl in front of her had been an enemy.

            Bulma looked into the room, and saw a tousled head with strawberry blonde hair resting on the pillow. At first Bulma thought that the girl was still sleeping, but then she saw blue eyes peering out from beneath the covers.

            "Are you awake?" Bulma asked tentavily.

            The girl sat up and nodded.

            "Why are you here?"

            The girl made no more sounds, but patted her throat gently. Bulma frowned. What did that mean?

            "What's your name then?"

            The girl touched her throat again and shook her head.

            "Does...Does that mean you can't speak?" Bulma asked hestitantly, halfhoping she was right, so she wouldn't embarass the girl, but halfhoping she was wrong so she could talk to the girl.

            However she nodded.

            "Do you know sign language?" Bulma said in a burst of genius.

            The girl shook her head again.

            Bulma pondered for a moment how she could still communicate with the girl. Suddenly she jumped up, startling the girl on the bed. Bulma ran over to the desk, and grabbed the Capsule Corp. stationery, and a pen.

            She handed them to the girl.

            "Would you write down your name please?" 

            The girl looked at Bulma for a moment and then leaned her head down, so that her hair spilled in front of her face, and Bulma couldn't see the paper. The girl looked up a moment later, smiled, and handed the paper to Bulma.  

            On the paper, four letters were written.

            A-I-K-O.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Goten and Trunks were trying, unsuccessfully, to defend themselves against Vegeta who was going all out on them.

            He smirked at them, knowing that they had been slipping up on their training.

            "Dad!" Trunks whined. "Why do we have to train so hard?"      

            "Because I won't have weak baka for a son!"

            "Ok, why do I have to train so hard?" Goten asked, as he dodged a ki blast from Vegeta.

            "Because a Saiyan shouldn't be stronger as a seven year old!" Vegeta snarled and punched Goten in the gut.

            Goten flew backwards, and Trunks tried to land a kick at his dad's head. Vegeta brought his arm up just in time to block the kick, and raised his other arm, and blasted Trunks to land beside Goten.

            "You two were the youngest Super Saiyans, and now you can't even defeat me fighting together!" Vegeta spat. "You're lucky we haven't been attacked again, I think that jerk Yamcha could defeat you two!"

            Trunks and Goten glanced at each other, as Vegeta headed back to the house.  

            "Geeze. Why is he so intent on training us?" Goten asked, rubbing the back of his head.

            "Maybe in case the Earth is attacked again?" Trunks suggested.

            "What are the chances of that?" Goten asked, laying back in the grass.

            "Hmm... I don't know." Trunks replied. "What do you think of that girl that we found?"

            "She's cute."

            "Goten, you think every girl that walks the face of this Earth is cute."

            "Do not!"

            "Ok you think that every girl that walks the face of this Earth, is between fifteen and twenty-five, not releated to you is cute."      

            "Well...yeah ok. Shut up Trunks! Hey look there's Misha!" Goten yelled, saying the name of a girl that 'secretly' adored Trunks.

            Trunks hit Goten solidly on the head. Goten yelped, and jumped up.

            "Come on Goten, we better get back inside if we want any pancakes.But knowing my dad, he'll probably make us arm wrestle him for the syrup."

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma tried to get Aiko to write a little more, but her hand shook so bad that she was unable to write. Bulma glanced up at the tiny girl's face and saw her nervousness. She vaguely wondered why Aiko was so nervous.

            "Would you like something to eat?" Bulma asked.

            Aiko nodded her head gently.

            Aiko slipped out of bed to follow Bulma, and was surprised to find that she was in a pair of silk pink and white pajamas. Bulma smiled slightly at the girl's astounded expression, before gently taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

            Aiko blushed as she saw the three men fighting over food in the kitchen. Bulma noticed this and smiled. She was hoping that Aiko would be able to fit in. From the look's of it, Aiko might be staying for awhile, if she was too scared to tell Bulma what had happened to her.

            "Vegeta! Trunks! Goten! Would you bakas stop fighting over food for a minute!"

            They all froze in place, and the site was quite comical. Trunks had a piece of ham stuck in his mouth, and Goten was biting onto the other end, while Vegeta had sausage sticking out of his mouth and was grabbing for the same piece of fruit as Trunks.  Goten's hand was over Vegeta's plate of bacon. When Vegeta saw this he snarled at Goten.

            Bulma snorted.

            "Boys, this is Aiko."      

            Three pairs of eyes fixated on the figure standing shyly behind Bulma. Goten and Trunks turned a bright shade of red, since Aiko was obviously close to their age. Vegeta snorted, and brought a knife down into Goten's hand that was over his plate. Goten's eyes quickly left Aiko and went back to Vegeta as he howled in pain. In a moment the table was the place of chaos that it had been moments before.

            Author's Note: Yeah! Aiko is here! Now... let me see... who could Aiko be? Hmm.... that's a hard one, don't you think? I'm such an obvious writer... but for good reason! I hope this story starts to get good soon. Oh well... REVIEW! the caps lock just 'accidentally' got stuck there or EMAIL darn caps lock! me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	5. Chapter Four- Getting To Know Each Other

CHAPTER FOUR- Getting To Know Each Other

            After Bulma made sure that Aiko had gotten something to eat, she took her down into the lab.

            "I'm just going to make sure you're not sick or anything."

            Aiko nodded, and patiently sat, while Bulma checked her eyes, nose, mouth, and took a sample of her blood.

            Suddenly there was a crash, and Aiko and Bulma looked up to see Bra and Pan tumbling down the stairs still in their nightgowns.

            "Mom! Who's that?" Bra asked.

            "This is Aiko. She's going to be staying with us for awhile, ok B-chan? Oh yeah... do you think that you could lend her some clothes? I think mine will all be too big for her."            

            Bra nodded, not saying anything. 

            Bra and Pan hurried back upstairs. Aiko looked up at Bulma and smiled.

            "Go with them ok?" Bulma suggested.

            Aiko hesitated for a moment, and then walked up the stairs too. Bulma carefully took Aiko's blood sampel and inserted it into her computer.

            "I'm going to do a background check on her real quick..." Bulma said to herself.

            The computer began to scan through all the people on Earth, but then flashed with a red screen.

            NO MATCHES FOUND.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Pan, Bra, and Aiko sat in Bra's room. Pan and Bra were pulling apart Bra's whole room just to find an outfit for Aiko.Aiko sat on Bra's bed, smiling at what a fuss the two girls were making. 

            Pan pulled out a pair of light blue form fitting jeans.

            "How 'bout these Aiko?"

            Aiko shrugged, not caring, but still finding Bra and Pan amusing.

            Bra pulled out a light blue t-shirt with the words "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Hate me because your boyfriend thinks so." written in white. that may be copyrighted, if it is, i don't own, and i'm not making money off it

            Aiko put a hand over her mouth, trying to conceal her happiness. 

            Bra and Pan brought the outfit over, and made Aiko put it on in the bathroom, before trying to decide what they were going to do with her hair.

            Pan began to braid Aiko's strawberry blonde hair, while Bra began to put some make-up on Aiko.

            When they were half way done, the door burst open, and suddenly Trunks and Goten were in the room.

            "What are-"

            Goten froze at the site of Aiko. He blushed for a moment, but Trunks took over without taking notice of Goten.

            "What are you girls doing? We're leaving soon, and if you're not ready in ten minutes we're leaving without you."

            "Trunks-kun, can Aiko come with us?"

            Aiko held up her hand and shook her head, but Bra and Pan protested.

            It seemed they had taken a real liking to their new friend.

            "You have to convince her first." Trunks said, leaving.

            Goten stood still dumbstruck. Trunks leaned back into the room, and grabbed Goten by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him away.

            Bra and Pan giggled, and then quickly pronounced Aiko done.

            Aiko got up and peered into the larger mirror in Bra's room. She looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled. She looked into the reflection for a few more moments before turning and giving Bra and Pan a thumbs up.

            Then they hurried out of the room.

            At the mall, they did what they usually did. Trunks and Goten would go wander the mall, while Bra went to every single store that had clothes, makeup, or any other girl stuff, and dragged Pan in with her. 

            Aiko stopped going into the stores after the first three, and sat outside, slightly bored. Bra  had insisted upon buying her a few outfits. This included, two pairs of shoes, a few tshirts, a tank top, jeans, skirt,  and a pair of capris. Aiko looked up and saw a bookstore, and got up, deciding that, seeing as Bra had locked Pan in the dressing room until she tried on  a dress, that they wouldn't be back for a few minutes.

            Aiko walked quietly around, looking at the books. It was a rather large store, and Aiko liked how calm and solitary it felt. She reached up to get  a book, by using one of those ladders, but then lost her balance, and almost toppled over, when she felt two arms grab her around the waist. She looked up surprised to see Goten.

            She nodded slightly, for a thank-you.

            Goten grinned at her.

            "You have to be more careful." he paused a moment. "I'm taking it you ditched the girls and came here?"

            Aiko nodded.

            "Yeah... Trunks dragged me in here. He needed to pick up a book for his mom."            Then Goten reached up and grabbed the book that Aiko had been trying to get.

            "Is this the one?"

            Aiko nodded, blushing slightly.

            "It looks good. Have you read it before?"

            Aiko shook her head.

            "Do you want it?"

            Aiko nodded, but took out of her pants pockets, signaling that she was broke.

            "Well I'll buy it for you then, but you have to let me read it too."

            Aiko smiled and nodded.

            When the two came out of the aisle, they found Trunks arguing with a sales clerk about the book.

            "Look! This is in horrible shape and you're charging me more for it!?" Trunks was yelling.

            Goten shook his head, and went up to the counter to purchase the book.

            Trunks was still arguing when they were done.

            "Come on Aiko. We'll let Trunks duke this out." he said winking at her.

            Aiko nodded, and followed Goten back into the bustle of the mall.

            They sat down on a bench across from one of the water fountains.

            "You know... they say you could make a wish by throwing a penny in and it will come true. When I was younger... Gohan and I used to gather pennies and throw them into the creek by our house... Silly, isn't it?" Goten said laughing.

            Aiko shook her head, and took some of the change out of the bag with the book. She sorted through it until she found two pennies. She handed one to Goten, and took the other. Aiko closed her eyes for a moment, and held the penny in her hand, close to her chest.

            'Wow... she looks like an angel.' Goten thought.                                                  Aiko tossed her penny in and then turned to grin at Goten, who hurriedly tossed his penny in too.     

            "Hey Aiko, I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on the girls, ok?" Goten said.

            Aiko nodded, and went to go sit down at one of the benches. Suddenly three guys came out of a nearby store. Aiko didn't notice them until they were right next to her, because she had been reading the book that Goten had bought her.

            "Hey cutie... wanna go have some fun?" one said sitting down next to her.

            She looked up at him, and then ignored him and went right back into her book. His two friends hooted, and the guy turned a shade of red. 

            "Come on sweetie, ditch the books."

            The guy ran a hand up her leg, and then grabbed her book. Aiko stood up quickly, and tried to grab her book from the guy. He stood up too, and pulled her closer to him. Aiko fought against him trying to get away, but she wasn't very physically strong. He pulled her face closer to his, and then suddenly she heard a voice that she was ever grateful for.

            "Hey you jerk, I don't think she likes that."

            Suddenly Goten was in front of her, and her book was back in her hands.

            "Why you little punk..." the big guy said, and took a swing at Goten.

            Goten grabbed the guy's fist quickly, and for the first time was thankful to Vegeta for continuing his training.

            The guy looked slightly surprised, but took another swing with his other arm. Goten blocked the other messy swing too.

            "I'd get out of here if I were you." Goten hissed.

            The guy took the hint, and motioned to his buddies to leave.

            After they were gone Goten turned back to Aiko.   

            "Are you ok?"

            Aiko looked up at him and nodded.

            "Come on, you and I can go some place else. Park, maybe?"

            Aiko smiled and nodded, as Goten escorted her out of the mall.

            The two walked calmly down the road to a nearby park, where they sat on a bench underneath the shade of a tree. They watched the little kids run around the park, on the swings, slides, and see-saws.

            Aiko leaned back into the bench, and rested her head on Goten's shoulder. Goten was somewhat surprised by the movement, but he cautiously put his arm around his shoulder. She opened her eyes, and Goten started to take his arm off, but Aiko grabbed his arm, and put it back on his shoulder. Then she closed her eyes again. Goten half-excepted to find himself with his jaw on the ground. 

            Aiko suddenly looked back up into his face, and before either knew what they were doing, they had given each other a quick kiss.

            Both felt equally shocked about this, but their second thoughts were those of pleasure, and  slowly they turned to look at each other and grinned.

Author's Note: Ah... young love. Anyway, that chapter didn't come out as good as I wanted it to, but oh well. It's ok. Email me or join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com, or simply review.


	6. Chapter Five What is This?

Chapter Five-            

            Aiko and Goten were still sitting on the bench, when Trunks, Bra and Pan came out of the mall. Nobody said anything, but Goten could sense that the other three were pissed. It seemed that Trunks had been thrown out of the mall, and Bra and Pan had to leave too. Which meant that Bra didn't get Pan into a dress.

            Frankly, under other day, Goten would suggest that him and Trunks go back in there, and threaten to beat the crap out of the security guard. Of course they wouldn't do it, but it would get some good laughs out of Trunks, and calm him down.

            Today, he just stood up and grabbed Aiko's hand. Aiko blushed and looked down. Trunks, Bra and Pan didn't seem to notice this until they were almost all the way home.

            Trunks was still complaining about his removal from the mall, and kept waiting for his best friend to add his two cents. However when he finally glanced over at Goten, he saw the hand-holding going on between the two, he nearly fell over.

            "Goten...?" he asked weakly.

            Goten looked over at him and grinned. Aiko blushed some more from behind Goten's back.

            This of course, caught Bra's and Pan's attention, so the two finally stopped bickering and looked over.

            "Aiko!"  Pan squealed. "With Uncle Goten!?

            This only caused Aiko's face to turn a deeper crimson.

            Trunks scoffed, and kept staring at Goten.

            When had Goten and Aiko became an item?

            Goten obviously wasn't offering any information for the time being, so they all decided to split up, when another problem arose.

            Aiko and Goten didn't want to separate from each other, and their new found blossom of love.

            Bra and Pan began to gag, and Bra grabbed Aiko's hand to take her back to Capsule Corp.

            "Believe me Ai, you wouldn't be missing much. All those two do is go to their apartment, eat, watch TV, and scratch their-"

            "Good-bye Bra." Trunks interrupted swiftly.

            Pan giggled and waved as she took off towards her own home.

            "Bye Aiko." Goten whispered softly in her ear.     

            Then Bra and Aiko were gone..

            "When the hell did that happen?" Trunks yelled as soon as Bra and Aiko were out of earshot.

            Goten shrugged.       

            "You don't know. You don't know? You don't frikkin know?!" Trunks continued.

            "It just sort of... happened. There were these guys that were you... know. And I stopped them, and then we went to the park, and then the next thing you know..." Goten ended getting all dreamy-eyed.

            Trunks snorted.

            "Goten, pal. You have got to be more careful. We have no idea where this girl has come from! She could be a god damn demon trying to lure your soul to hell for all we know!" Trunks exclaimed.

            Now Goten snorted.

            "Oh yeah, she really seems like the evil type, doesn't she? But maybe you're right... maybe Aiko and I shouldn't see each other a lot until your mom figures out who she is."       Goten concluded sadly.

            "Now you're thinking with your head instead of your-"

            "Ok Trunks, we better get going." Goten interrupted, getting annoyed.

            Trunks laughed and nodded.

            "Let's go."

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Meanwhile Gohan was at home, waiting for Pan to return. Videl had gone out of town yesterday, and didn't plan on returning for a week. So Gohan had taken up some of his old training. Videl didn't improve much of his fighting, but that didn't mean he was going to give it up completely. It was in his blood to fight, and as Bulma and Chichi had long ago learned, you just can't take the fight out of a Saiyan. Not that Videl hadn't tried.    

            Gohan had just started the first part of his meditation for the day, when he felt a power surge. Gohan's eyes snapped open, and he stood, waiting for another power to approach. 

            But nothing happened.

            "What was that?" Gohan whispered. "Maybe I'm losing my mind from doing that meditation wrong..." he said laughing weakly.

            Suddenly however the door slammed open, making Gohan jumped ten feet in the air. He quickly landed, and got into a defensive fighting pose.

            "Daddy?" a voice asked confused.

            "Thank Kami... It's only you Pan..." Gohan sighed.

            "Are you okay Daddy?" Pan questioned looking concerned.

            "Did you feel... an odd chi shoot up on your way over here?" Gohan questioned, hoping he didn't sound as lame as he knew he did.

            In all truth, the chi was very strange to him. It wasn't familiar, but it was. He knew he had a felt a chi like this before, but this one was altered. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

            Pan shook her head, still looking worriedly at her father.

            "Are you sure you're okay Daddy? I haven't even felt anyone power up in the hour." Pan answered.

            Gohan nodded, looking spaced out in thought.

            "I must have imagined it then. Or made a mistake in the meditation or something."

            But Pan could tell her father wasn't convinced, and who  could blame him?

            It wasn't usual for Son Gohan to imagine or mistake things when it came to fighting. Pan had never seen him more serious about anything then when he was fighting.

            Pan shook her head, and went her room, forgetting to tell her father about his baby brother's new girl.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Piccolo stay silent in his meditation, but he could sense Gohan's uneasiness a mile away.

            'Don't worry kid... You're not going senile. I felt the chi too. But I don't know who it was...' Piccolo thought.

            There was no doubt in his mind, that Gohan had been right about that sudden burst of chi in every way.

            They had felt something so daringly similar, that the answer to who it was, but altered had to be right underneath their nose.

            And he was right about one more thing, that was scarier then anything else. No one else had felt the blast chi.

            No one.

            Not one single Z fighter had a clue that some odd event had just happened.

            And Piccolo felt that the only way he had known was because he had been trying to connect with Gohan's mind, during Gohan's meditation. 

            Which meant that Gohan was the only one who could feel the person's power right now.

            Piccolo shuddered.

            Who was coming for them?

Author's Note: *threatening music playing in background* Lol! Guess what? My labtop is back! *dances* That means I can work on this story again! ^^ Be happy for me and review! Or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to join my mailing list.


End file.
